Ryuk's New Entertainment
by Bakalakadakaman
Summary: Alternate plot Light killed Near, and then Ryuk was forced to kill Light at the end. Now he's been giving the death note out to humans again, and he's finally found another interesting one. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. The Next Kira

MAJOR SPOILERS IN THE STORY

_Thank you for checking out my new story! I changed a one thing from the original series, which is all taken care of in this chapter. Basically, it's the same; the only difference is Near dies. Why? I don't like Near, he is unworthy of L's position! So… if you are a Near fan, either don't read, or just go to the next chapter… whenever it comes out. Anyway, after this prologue, it's a whole new story. I don't own death note. I Updated this chapter so you get to see a bit more of Near instead of the two sentences I gave him before. PLEASE REVIEW!!  
_

**Death Note:**

**Ryuk's Entertainment**

**Chapter 1**

**Kira's Final Victory**

Light Yagami walked away from the police and SPK members in the warehouse, "Well," He began, "Whether the notebook is real or fake, it wouldn't hurt to check, right?" He asked, finishing a speech he had just delivered to the people in the room. It was a desperate attempt to gain the upper hand in this situation, but it might work. No, he knew it wouldn't get him out of this situation.

But it would make him able to kill Near… or as he now knew, Nate River. He was far enough away from them to begin now…

"If the notebook is real…" He began, going for his watch, "Or fake." He finished, opening the secret compartment in his watch, where he kept a small piece of the death note. He quickly pulled out a pen, and began to write in it, _N-A-T-E-R…_ He thought as he wrote. But he was soon cut off by a bullet that hit him in the wrist.

It was the only one who had always believed in him, Tota Matsuda. He desperately tried to convince Matsuda to help him, but to no avail. Matsuda told Light that he drove his father to his death, which was very much so true.

But Light had another trick. Even if he wouldn't get out of this okay, he could finish off his nemesis's successor. He went quickly back to the watch, using his blood to write, _I-V-E-R _to finish the detective off. Just as he finished writing, he was shot again, and the piece of the note went flying away from him. Light crashed to the ground.

Aizawa picked up the piece of the death note, "Near… He finished writing your name." He said, a somber tone in his voice. They knew what this meant, and Near simply looked at Aizawa with a small expression of shock.

Near didn't fear death, and the fact that he had caught Kira was victory enough for him, "It doesn't matter, I still won. Kira has been caught." He said, trying to calm down the rest of the people there.

It was Matsuda again, now standing on top of Light, his gun to his face, "I'll kill him, I've got to kill him!" He yelled, being pulled away by the others.

Light had been counting the whole time though, now chuckling as he lay on the ground bleeding, "37, 38, 39, 40." He said out loud, and just as he said forty, the white haired detective clutched his chest, his heart attack beginning. There were several grunts he made as it went on, as he just couldn't manage to hold it all in.

Light laughed, "I win." And the young detective finally stopped moving. With a final breath, Near said, "I win," and then died. Light saw Mikami out of the corner of his eye, and now figured everything was okay, "Mikami, kill them! Write!" He yelled, but the man simply stared in anger.

"I can't write in this situation! The notebook is a fake! Look at what you have gotten me into! You… You are not god! You are the lowest of scum!" He yelled back, and Kira began to realize how grave his situation was. The police and SPK began to walk towards him, Aizawa spoke up, "Mogi, Ide, we'll apprehend Yagami Light, a suspect in the Kira case… and a mass murderer." He said, taking a look at the death note with Near's name on it, _Damn it._ He thought, wishing they would've stopped him sooner.

The SPK were around Near now, trying to see if there was anything they could do to get him back. One was about to try CPR, but they decided it wasn't worth it. Near was dead by the death note, and there was no way around it.

Light spoke up, drifting further into insanity, "Stop it! Don't come near me!" He tried to crawl away, and then asked, "M-Misa! Where is Misa?! Misa, kill them!"

Mogi spoke up, "Misa-Misa is at the Teitou hotel."

"Hotel?! What is she doing at a time like this?! That idiot!" He yelled, still crawling along the floor, a streak of blood behind him, "Takadaa, what happened to Takada. Kill, write!"

Aizawa spoke up, "Kiyomi Takada is dead."

"Light, you're done for. Nice and easy, or you might die of blood loss." Ide said, but Light kept carwling, "Don't come near me! Someone, kill them!!" He yelled in vain.

Ryuk sighed, and walked up to Light, _I guess this is it. Too bad, it was fun to watch._ Ryuk thought, for once not craving an apple.

"Ryuk! Yeah, Ryuk, write their names in your notebook!" The police pulled their weapons at Ryuk, "Stop it Ryuk!" One yelled to the Death God.

_**"I'll write."**_ The Shinigami said, pulling out his death note. He began to write, and the police opened fire, shooting Ryuk several times. He smirked, _**"Sorry, I'm a shinigami, you can't kill me like that."**_ He told them, Light began to laugh as he knew what was coming next. He would be god!

The police and SPK were in shock. Were they really about to be killed? The police were shooting at the death god, but it was no good, _Damn it!_ Hal Thought, unsure of what would happen to them now, _Did Near die so that we could just go next?! _

"Now that Ryuk is writing your names, it's too late, you can't stop him! You will all die now!" He yelled, only to be cut off by Ryuk, _**"Nope Light, It's you whose gonna die." **_Everyone calmed down at this, but Matsuda began to feel pity on him after this.

Light went into a state of panic, "Ryuk, you…" He began, but Ryuk was already almost done, "S-Stop it!"

_**"I was hoping to see you get out of this one Light, but when you asked for my help… it's over. At least we got rid of each others boredom for a while. I enjoyed this." **_He said, the name written in the note. He showed it to Light.

"Die?! I'm going to die?!" He asked Ryuk, angry and panicked.

_**"Yeah, in forty seconds."**_ He said, and that was it. Light began to plead for his life, and Ryuk simply explained that there was no going back.

Matsuda got up, and spoke, "Light-Kun…" But he was stopped by Aizawa, "Stop that. Are you feeling sorry for him now?" He asked, knowing how angry the man had been just a minute before.

Light was panicking, and then finally the forty seconds was up. Light yelled, "I don't want to die!" But to no avail. He fell to the ground making an attempt to grab Ryuk, but simply fell after. He would die here in another moment, and then with his final breath he said, "God-damn…" and that was it. Yagami Light, was dead.

Ryuk looked at him for a moment, and put his death note away. Without another word, he left the building, and flew off into the city. He stopped on a tall building, and chuckled, _**"Wonder if I'll ever find one as entertaining as Light again?"**_ He asked to no one in particular. Though, now he would need another note…

3 Years later….

Steven Trask was standing out front of a small movie theater in Florida. He and a few friends had gone out to see a movie, which… didn't turn out to be all that good. He didn't care though, he just had to wait on his ride to come and pick him up. At this moment, he wondered why he didn't have his license yet.

At this same moment, a familiar shinigami was watching the entrance of the theater, wondering where the best place to 'lose' his death note would be. After a few minutes of looking, he decided to drop it into the parking lot which could be seen from the front of the building.

Steven looked up to the parking lot just in time to see something fall. He looked closer, but it was too dark to see what it was exactly. He went to the edge of the street, took a quick look, and ran out to the thing that he just watched fall. It appeared to be a book. He picked it up, and tried to read the odd font on the front. Though, he found it impossible in the darkness. He looked up, and saw only the sky and stars. This bothered him, but he went back to where he was originally standing.

That spot was under a light too, so he could now read the cover. He smirked, "Death note?" He said, and opened it. There were rules on the inside cover. He read them to his self, and chuckled, "Death note, eh? Wonder if you work…"

Ryuk looked down at the teen, and smirked. This one seemed to be interested in the book. He extended his wings and flew off, he needed to go back to the shinigami world… and get a new notebook.

It didn't matter though, unbeknownst to him, he was about to get the entertainment he once enjoyed…

_Thanks for reading please review! I know most of it was just the ending of Death Note, with my own little twist, but that was really just so I didn't have to deal with Near, who has about as much personality as… I don't know… a brick? That do anything for ya? Anyway, please tell me what you thought! D_


	2. A new book and half a pack of cigarettes

**Chapter 2:**

**A new book, and half a pack of cigarettes.**

Steven was sitting at his desk at home now, writing like mad into the death note. He had already seen that it worked, and now he wanted to keep killing. He wanted to do something good, something amazing with his life, and he knew what it was.

Three years back, the Japanese police had confirmed the savior Kira dead. They didn't give his identity out to the public however, which led to several rallies, petitions, and even a riot. Luckily, as time went on, the craziness stopped, and people began to remember less and less about the whole incident.

That's where he came in. He would replace Kira, and continue his work. To build a new world where only the pure would live and the rest would die. He could do this, no, he **would** do this.

A few hours earlier, he had been standing out front of the movie theater, waiting for his dad to come pick him up. When he had picked up the Death Note, he had begun to watch people around him, looking for a good first target.

To his dismay, he didn't find any thieves, rapists, or murderers that were in clear sight, so he had to make due with what he could find. He saw a woman yelling at a man, who was standing next to another young woman. Apparently he was cheating on the loud one, with the young one.

Steven had looked around quickly, and borrowed a pen from a nearby woman, who had one with her. He listened the the… 'conversation' from a safe distance.

_"God-damn you, Jack!"_ The woman yelled. This was good, all he needed now was the last name, and he could test the note, _"How could you go out with this girl!? Am I not good enough for you or something?! You prick!"_

_"This is just a misunderstanding… She's just someone who is under me at work. She's just a friend who invited me out, right Lisa?" _He asked the young woman, getting desperate.

She decided to help him out, though it wouldn't help for very long, _"That's right, I-I just asked Mr. Gilder if he wanted to see a movie with me, just as friends!"_

_"Do you think I'm stupid?! You two were making out as the movie ended!" _She yelled back, but Steven had already stopped listening. He was writing down the name on the first page in the death note.

He finished, "Okay then, forty seconds…." He said, starting to count in his head. He watched on, the man trying to convince the woman that he wasn't cheating, though it was obviously failing.

He was still counting, _35, 36, 37, 38…_ He counted, and watched on at forty. The man's eyes bulged, and he clutched his chest. He was having a severe heart attack, people rushed over to him, and even the yelling woman began to panic. Steven simply dropped the pen, and hid the book under his shirt.

He began to walk back to the parking lot to wait, when he looked back just once more. The man was dead, and there was no doubt that an ambulance would arrive soon, though it would be useless. He had already shown himself that the book worked, now he just needed to know what to do with it.

This brings us back to Steven's room a few hours later. He had decided what to do with the note already, and no one would get in his way…

Outside of his window, Ryuk watched the teen with growing intrigue, knowing now that this one may be just as entertaining as Light ever was…. Or maybe he'd be caught by the police, he never knew the real outcome of these things.

Three years earlier, a young woman in Japan had been kidnapped by a man known as Mello in an attempt to take the Death Note for his own purposes. She had been released back to her family completely safe, but in a state of shock. She stopped talking to people, including her own family. Before her father died, they had moved out into the countryside, away from the dangers of the city.

After her father died, she became even more of a recluse then she already was. Her father had been chief of police, and he had been working on the Kira case, even when the world began to criminalize those who stood against him. Her brother had continued to work on the case as well, even after her father had died.

That was before she had heard the news after Kira had been killed…

The Japanese police kept few secrets from Sayu, and her mother after that. They had told them both the truth of Kira's identity, both Sayu and her mother didn't want to believe it. The only thing they weren't told was everything about the Death Note's and the Shinigami.

Several days after that, she began to accept Kira being her brother, and even began to want to continue his dream. Though, she didn't know how she could do that, as she didn't know how her brother even did it!

Though she attended her brother's funeral, knowing the truth, and promising to him that she would someday, somehow continue Kira's goal of a perfect world. She began to speak again and even moved back into the city.

One year after her brothers death, her mother had begun to slip into depression, and soon afterwards, hanged herself.

After learning of this, Sayu began to go into depression herself. She began smoking, a habit she soon found to be near-impossible to break, and sometimes considered suicide herself. Though every time she would consider suicide, she would think of her brother, whose word as Kira all depended on her to find a way to continue his dream.

Now it's the present, and she was finally going to get a chance to show her brother the good she could do.

As she was walking home in the rain one night, she heard something hit the ground a few feet in front of her. She ran to whatever it was, and picked it up. She looked at it for a moment, "A… Book?" She said, looking at it, reading the front cover, "Death Note?" She said, unsure of what she was really holding….

_Well, thanks for the kind reviews people! Tell me what you think! Chap 3 coming… Eventually!_


End file.
